Ballpark Concessions
by ifandonlyif
Summary: Claire Lyons is Pink Cotton Candy. Fluffy one-shot, hope you enjoy!


Hey everyone, this is my first story on fanfiction, so I hope you like it! I've been fiddling around with writing for a while and finally decided to upload some stuff. This is a Closh oneshot; pretty fluffy and I kinda just whipped it out to get something up on here before I start posting a longer story I've been working on. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, venues, teams, or snacks mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p><em>Claire Lyons is Pink Cotton Candy.<em> Sugary sweet, fun, happy, and girly with a funky individual touch.

Her perfect blonde hair in a glossy ponytail is tucked under a navy blue Yankees cap, her hands clapping in a childish excitement. She races the short distance up the stadium steps to the row, her long toned legs skipping steps, then walks quickly to the seat number on her ticket. It's right behind first base, so much closer than she's ever sat with her dad and brother. Her blue eyes twinkle as her boyfriend of nearly two months finally catches up to her. They stand in front of their seats and scan the stadium, taking in the manicured green grass and the quickly-filling stands. She excitedly turns to tell him something, and his grin widens while his shoulders shake in his easy chuckle.

_Josh Hotz is Cracker Jacks._ A bit crunchy, both salty and sweet: cool at school but the perfect boyfriend.

He knows when to be strong and supportive, when to be sweet and romantic, but most of all how to have fun and make others happy. His tan arms wrap around the thin waist of his flawless girlfriend and he places a sweet kiss on her cheek. They sit down in their seats as Nelly's Heart of a Champion plays, chattering on presumably about the players, the game, the race for the division. He says something to make her throw back her head and laugh that tinkly laugh of hers. Her grin is so wide and bright, it would light up the whole stadium if this were a night game.

* * *

><p>You sit at the game in the top of the fifth with your arm loosely slung around your newest arm candy, Coral McAdams, who finally managed to ditch the pink hair along with a few pounds over the summer to become the newest commodity at BOCD. The perfect couple is two rows ahead of you, sharing a soda and laughing. They start clapping and cheering for the pitcher to get the third and final strike of the at-bat, and the inning, which he does. Then they turn to each other and stare transfixedly into each other's eyes while discussing something that causes their expressions to turn sickly sweet. That cute smile, those delicate hands, the attention of the blonde goddess who is not only gorgeous, smart, witty, and kind but also actually already knows the rules of baseball and can recite the stats of players better than you can, used to be aimed at you.<p>

Everything was going perfectly, you were both so in love that you had to dodge the accusation that _you_ were too sweet to be true. Maybe they were right though— when you thought about it, you were sort of rude and cold to her if it ever would advance your social standing. And it only took a few Guinness's at that self-proclaimed "alpha"-bitch's St. Patrick's Day party to break down your resolve and willingly receive some action from that Spanish chick with the hot body. Your perfect angel of a girlfriend was insanely beautiful, a great kisser, lots of fun to be around, and loved by all, but you realized that you would be exiting your Junior year of high school without ever getting past second with a girl, which didn't really seem acceptable. Now, you'd give anything to go back to that night and say no to the advances of the incredibly hot and completely wasted raven haired girl. If not for a few beers, you would still be half of that golden couple. And yet their new relationship is even stronger than the one the two of you shared. They are perfect for each other in so many more ways and it kills you inside to watch. You became a manwhore when their at-the-time broken hearts brought them together in what seemed to be a classic rebound relationship in hopes of luring her back with jealousy. Clearly it didn't work. You watch them stand with the crowd to watch a homerun fly off the bat of Curtis Granderson, and cheer together.

In that moment you realize she will never, ever think twice about him, like she occasionally did about you. _You are Diet Coke_—what people drink when they feel like they should, but they truly want the real thing. She needed her truly perfect fit, which happened to be Cracker Jacks.

* * *

><p>You sit at the game in complete boredom, except when that cute guy, Darren Jettey, is shown on the jumbotron. The idea of having your dad score seats for the whole class at a game seemed great when you initially thought of it two months ago: garunteed popularity points, a fun time to hang out with friends, and a perfect surprise for your then-boyfriend. But it's been two months since he caught you cheating at your best friend's party with that hot, somewhat badboyish psychotic husky guy, and now you are paying the price—here at this game you know actually nothing about, with a HRT from the Lacrosse team named Danny. He isn't too intent on explaining the rules to you, though he's nice enough to stop joking around with his buddies every once in a while to check in on you and explain the most recent play, like for instance the reason everyone is cheering around you is because the thrower got out of some sort of jelly to send the game to the 8th. Whatever that means. At least he's trying; you know that Danny's always had a crush on you, and so far you like what you see from him. This is the first "date" you've been on since losing your old boyfriend, although of course there have been many guys on the side.<p>

You think back to that fateful night, but it's hard to remember much. You had tried to seduce your boyfriend earlier that evening, but he'd turned down your attempts, wanting to spend the party with everyone. After several shots, you lost control and somewhere along the line you apparently slept with the leather jacket-wearing, two-different-colored-eyes hottie. You wouldn't put it past you, but it nearly broke your heart to see your then-boyfriend's face when he found out the news. He'd always been good to you: kind, caring, sweet, and wonderfully romantic. Though you sometimes found yourself bored in the relationship, you never would have intentionally hurt him had you not been inebriated. Looking down the row you see him with his new girlfriend, looking like they stepped off the pages of a relationship advice magazine. You feel a little pang of jealousy at how in love they are, but you know he deserves everything he has with her, as does she.

You were never worthy of his adoration, and husky boy wasn't right for her either. The imperfections of the rest of the world formed this perfect couple, and you are resigned, almost content with that fact. You realize that _you are an Italian Sausage_—best with the onions and peppers and sometimes ketchup. He needed the simplicity of Cotton Candy, and he got it.

* * *

><p>The Yankees won that night, beating the Rays and gaining a game in the division. As Frank Sinatra's New York, New York played, a certain couple kissed beneath stadium lights, while an insanely jealous male and a fairly complacent female looked on. The couple had come to cheer for the team and the game they both loved, and left in a state of absolute euphoria, from the game and the starry sky and the effect they had on each other. As the class filed out of the stadium, all thanking the raven-haired girl profusely for the experience, the concessions stands began closing for the evening, and four teens who would always embody their respective stadium snacks wandered away into the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, guys! I really do appreciate it. I also really do realize that may have been one of the sappiest things I've ever written and the ending left much to be desired. But hopefully it at least made sense, and with any luck it made somebody smile. If you feel so moved, drop me a review? Haha, thanks!<p>

_**Hugs, Sky**_


End file.
